


1000 Post-it Notes

by phansparent (lestershoweller)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some Scenes of a Sexual Nature, Swearing, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestershoweller/pseuds/phansparent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil bets Dan that he can use up all the Sword Art Online post-it notes in one year. Whoever wins can make any request from the other, and the other will be forced to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 Post-it Notes

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross, gross fluff, and also my most popular fic ever. Vote for me in the phanfic awards on tumblr! I am nominated for Best Fluff and the Warm and Fuzzy Award

_#1_

“What are you doing?” Phil shouts, voice hurried and nervous, as he opens the door to his bedroom to find Dam rummaging through the bag he had hidden under his bed.

“What the hell is all of this Phil? When did you buy this stuff?” Dan has a tin of Pokémon cookies in one hand and rather bizarre looking figurine in the other.

Phil’s cheeks flush pink and his lips form into a sheepish grin. “Well, you know a few times where we ‘lost’ each other? I really went up to the register and bought stuff and hid it in my jacket.” He rushes through the last bit, like a child afraid to get in trouble with his parents.

Dan rises from his cross legged position on the floor and makes his way to Phil. He maneuvers around the back of him and folds his arm around Phil’s neck, leaving a kiss in the space below his ear. “You do remember that I own a £50 pair of socks.” 

“I’m supposed to be the responsible one!” Phil argues, one of his hands reaching behind him to stroke Dan’s side

“You’re very responsible,” Dan assures, leaving another kiss on Phil’s neck. 

He detaches himself from Phil and walks back over to the pile of secret souvenirs on the floor. “What I do want to know,” Dan says, reaching to pick up an object, “is what you’re planning on doing with one thousand Sword Art Online post-it notes.”

“I’ll leave you little notes around the house,” Phil rebuts, moving forward and grabbing the block out of Dan’s hands. “I bet I can finish them all in a year.”

“A thousand post-it notes in a year?” Dan exclaims, his voice cracking. “There’s no bloody way.” 

“If I do, then you have to do anything I ask of you, no matter what,” Phil says, a suspicious sparkle in his eye.

Dan knows that Phil is probably planning to ask Dan to do something he hates like shop for groceries for a month, or film a video with his hobbit hair.

“Well, same for me if you don’t,” Dan says.

“Fine, I’ll write the first one now.”

He attempts to open the wrapping, but he inevitably admits defeat and gives it to Dan after a few minutes of Dan giggling at him. Once it’s opened, he finds a pen and writes a message, sticking it to Dan’s forehead.

Dan glares at him, unamused and pulls the note off his face. “You’re a dork,” Dan reads, hiding his grin behind a scowl. “You’re an idiot,” he says, poking Phil in the stomach.

“And I’m all yours.” Phil smiles cheekily, and Dan pushes him over onto the bed, climbing on top of him soon after.

* * *

They design rules for their bet. It’s become all too common for them to make up their own games, and they learned early on if they were going to make a bet, there had to be rules involved. They are both too competitive. Phil once poured an entire bottle of Ribena down the sink so Dan couldn’t drink it after losing an intense game of Scrabble in which the crowning word for Dan had been warhorse. Dan is less subtle when he loses, knocking over the game boards, sometimes before the game has even finished.

The main rule is that Phil has to write  _something_  on the post-it notes, and it has to be something semi-meaningful. Phil is allowed to label things, but only if it’s in a clever or funny way. Phil must also number each one of his post-its, so Dan can be certain that he’s not cheating. Phil is the least moral competitor that Dan knows, all about starting tickling fights when it’s Dan’s turn in a game.

Then, instead of shaking hands to commemorate their bet, they have sex.

* * *

_#52_

The smell of still steaming coffee wakes Dan up. He presses down on the opposite side of the mattress, his hand meeting the crease where Phil used to lay. He groans because he hates when Phil leaves him alone in the morning. He likes it better to wake up to Phil drawing hearts and stars on his bare back or humming softly into his ear until Dan makes a gradual return to consciousness.

Squinting open one eye, Dan peers at the end table next to his bed. The Hello Kitty coffee mug sits on top of it, a post-it note attached to the nose.

_Sweet just like you ;)_

Dan rolls his eyes and pulls himself out of bed, grabbing the mug in his hand as he exits the bedroom. “I’m literally going to throw up all over you for this,” Dan says, sticking the note on the kitchen table. 

“I hope not because I made you pancakes!” Phil announces, turning away from the stove to reveal a plateful of pancakes.

“Why are they shaped like a bum?” Dan asks.

Phil purses his lips and glances out of the corner of his eye. “They were supposed to be hearts.”

Dan’s laughter echoes against the walls of their flat.

“Shut up, or I’m going to eat these all myself.”

* * *

_#113_

Phil doesn’t usually get jealous; that’s a trait usually reserved for Dan. Maybe it’s the way Dan looks tonight, the black jumper clinging tight against Dan’s skin, so tight that Phil thinks he can see Dan’s nipples protruding. When they’d met, there is no way that Dan would have felt comfortable leaving the house like this, too ashamed of an ounce of fat showing on his body. Phil stares at Dan now from across the room as he chats with another man that Phil doesn’t know, watching the way Dan tips his head back in laughter, his smile bright enough to light the room. He holds his body up straight, not hunched over like he did when he was eighteen and unsure of himself. Dan’s newfound confidence drives Phil crazy, and he can’t image that the other man doesn’t feel the same way about Dan.

Phil rushes over to his boyfriend and his new  _friend._  “Can I talk to you a minute?” Phil asks, his tone masking any suspicion he has.

“Okay,” Dan says, as if asking a question.

If he could actually hold Dan’s hand in public, Phil would be dragging Dan across the floor right now. They find a secluded area, and Phil pulls a group of post-its he’d detached from the rest of block out of his pocket. He writes a note and sticks it to Dan’s chest. 

“We were just having a chat,” Dan defends, but the glint in his eye says he’s amused by Phil’s possessiveness.

“Yeah, but you’re too hot. I don’t want him getting any wrong ideas,” Phil whines, brushing his hand over Dan’s neck.

“Well reservations require a payment. What are you going to give me?” 

Phil puts a finger to his lips, thinking. “One thousand kisses.”

“That’ll do,” Dan says, leaning forward and pecking Phil on the lips. 

* * *

_#198_

Dan had holed himself up in his bedroom all day editing a video. Despite Phil’s enticing offers of chocolate, anime, and cuddles, he has refused to budge out of his chair. This behavior is typical of Dan; he waits until the last possible moment to make a video and allows the anxiety to drive him through for the entire day, barely taking a break to eat the food that Phil places beside him on his desk.

There is one thing that Phil knows Dan won’t be able to resist.

Phil strips off his clothes. He gives himself a few strokes until he’s hard and writes a message on a post-it, sticking it just above his pubic bone. Dan doesn’t hear Phil come inside his bedroom, headphones blocking out all outside noise. Sneaking up to him, Phil presses his cock into Dan’s side. 

“What the hell?” Dan swivels around and looks down at Phil’s flushed cock. He glances upwards to read the post-it. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He says, but he cracks into laughter.

_Caution: Choking Hazard_

“What?” Phil asks, lips stretching into a gigantic smile.

Once his cackling subsides, Dan climbs off the chair and kneels to the floor. “Alright. I’ll suck your dick, but only because you made me laugh.”

It’s really because Dan can’t look at Phil’s cock without wanting to suck it.

* * *

_#232-235_

Dan never heard the door creep open while he was in the shower, and the condensation on the door hid Phil from Dan’s view. Phil is gone by the time Dan steps, wrapping a towel around his waist. There are four post-its pinned to the mirror, directly in front of the spot Dan usually stands to glare at himself when he exits the shower.

_I’d cover the whole mirror with post-its if I was allowed_

_Because you don’t need a mirror_

_You are the most beautiful person in this world_

_Please don’t ever forget that_  

* * *

_#356_

Dan wakes one morning to find a single post-it stuck to his stomach, saying nothing but  _Bear_.

* * *

_#428-#436_

One weekend Phil takes a train up North to see his family. On weekends alone in the flat, Dan spends most of the time with the lights off, watching sad films. It’s not that he can’t handle being alone. In some ways, he likes a weekend to himself. He chooses sad movies because they’re the ones that Phil never wants to watch with him. Dan thinks there is something freeing about connecting with a sad movie and crying to yourself, though inevitably Dan ends up curled up in a ball wearing Phil’s uni sweatshirt and calling him to tell him to come home because he  _misses_ him and needs someone to cuddle him and take the sad away. Dan gets too involved with film storylines.

Dan approaches the shelf in the longue and pulls Brokeback Mountain off it. He opens the case, but there is no DVD inside, just a post-it note.

_No sad movies for you. Here’s an animal fact instead: A newborn panda weighs as much as a cup of tea._

It’s the same for every film that could possibly make Dan cry. Animal facts.

> **Dan:**  I still miss you and want to cuddle even without the sad films
> 
> **Phil:**  I tried
> 
> **Phil:**  Also me too ^_^

* * *

_#531_

Some nights are pacing nights. On pacing nights, Phil knows to make himself comfortable in his own bedroom. He wakes up at nearly five a.m. with the footsteps still smacking against the floor. When it gets this late, Phil usually attempts to intervene.

_I’m running you a bath. Might help?_

He slips the note under Dan’s door.

The bath is nearly full when Dan stumbles into the bathroom. “I don’t want to talk about it,” Dan drones. The space beneath his eyes is dark and swollen. Phil doesn’t know how much he’s slept in the past 48 hours, but it hasn’t been much. 

“That’s alright,” Phil assures.

Phil watches as Dan pulls off his t-shirt, appreciating the sight of his boyfriend’s smooth chest. He loves the way his stomach protrudes just slightly, and he wishes he could kiss the barely-there tufts of hair that descend from his belly button to the waistband of his boxers, but it’s not the time for that. Dan slides his boxers off, kicking them from his feet and dipping a leg into the warm water. Once inside, he descends his entire body below the water. When he reemerges, Phil squeezes shampoo into his hand and runs it through Dan’s hair.

Phil’s hands comb through Dan’s wet locks, massaging and scratching his scalp. Phil has always been good at washing hair. The sensation sends a shiver down the back of Dan’s neck. He closes his eyes, a small hum escaping his mouth. By the time he’s rinsed off, Phil has to carry his tired body back to the bedroom. He tucks them both beneath the duvet, and they sleep until past noon.

* * *

_#664_

Phil leaves one afternoon to the shop to buy more milk. Dan hears his phone buzz in the kitchen, still resting beside the kettle from when he’d made them coffee this morning. (This was the reason Phil had to go buy milk. He needed more for his two more cups of coffee he’d have later that day.) He gets up from the sofa and heads to the kitchen, finding a post-it note stuck to the screen.

_When I get back, I want you naked on the bed. No arguments._

Dan is always happy to oblige these types of requests from Phil. He leaves a trail of his clothing through the flat, just to be a tease.

* * *

  _#739-742_

Dan returns home to an empty flat. He circles through it, looking for evidence of where Phil is. Eventually, he finds the post-it note sticking to the refrigerator door. 

_Check your wardrobe._

Inside his wardrobe, he notices his white Alexander McQueen button up has another post-it note attached. 

_Wear this. Button all the buttons. Then check blazer pocket._

Dan knows that Phil is addicted to the way Dan looks with his shirts buttoned all the way to the top. He loves the way it accentuates his thin, long neck. He loves thinking about unbuttoning it and leaving a love mark below view. He loves pulling gently at the back of the collar, putting mild pressure on Dan’s windpipe, his breaths becoming more labored.

Dan finds his black blazer and reaches into the inside pocket.

_Put this on too. Pick any other clothes you’d like to wear. Then go to this address: 22 Princes Street._

Dan recognizes the street, but he isn’t certain what the location will be. Given Phil’s clothing choices for him, he expects it to be rather swanky. For all of the expensive clothing Dan owns, he is not usually one to shell out on expensive meals. Expensive dinners are Phil’s area. Every few months, he makes a reservation at a high scale restaurant he’d read about in a fine dining magazine.

But when Dan arrives at the address, it’s not a fancy restaurant; it’s a Starbucks. He notices Phil at a table in the window. He knocks on the window, and Phil glances out at him giving him a wave. Dan raises an eyebrow at him, but Phil just motions for Dan to come inside.

Dan sits down at the table with Phil. There are two drinks already sitting on it, caramel macchiatos by the look of them. Dan grabs the handle with his left hand, spinning the mug around to find a post-it stuck to the back of it.

_Happy phanniversary ;)_

A deep chuckle escapes Dan’s throat. “You are literally the lamest person in the entire world.” He lowers his voice. “I can’t believe I’m dating you.” 

“I can’t believe you forgot what the date was!” Phil cries, mocking offense. 

“You better hope no one sees us in here. You know the subscribers show no mercy. They’ll get the reference.”

Phil just shrugs his shoulders. “Let them talk.” 

It’s surprising to hear the words from Phil’s mouth. They hadn’t discussed opening up about their relationship in awhile, but Phil had always been adamant about not sharing his private relationships to viewers.

Dan ignores it for now. “Shame you can’t take me back to the Sky Bar.”

Phil takes a sip of his coffee. “Plenty of rooftop bars in London.”

* * *

_#809_

Dan has barely shut down his YouNow broadcast before Phil is in his doorway with his arms crossed on his chest.

“You always have to run your mouth don’t you?” Phil asks. His voice is lower than usual, and Dan’s heart jumps into his chest because he knows it’s the voice Phil uses when he’s mad at him.

Dan spins around in his chair. “Well, they stole from you!”

Phil presses a frustrated hand against his forehead. “Dan, we already talked about this. That video wasn’t some original idea. No one stole from me.”

Dan rolls his eyes.

“Don’t do that. I hate when you do that,” Phil snaps.

“I fucking defend you, and you’re pissed at me!” 

“I am twenty-eight years old, and I’ve been doing this way longer than you. I can handle myself. You don’t have to do this knight in shining armour shit all the time. And now you’re going to get yourself into trouble. You can’t just drag people like that. I think you should delete the broadcast.”

“Whatever,” Dan says, turning his chair back around to face his computer. He doesn’t tell Phil that he takes his advice and deletes the broadcast and all of his posts about doing the liveshow.

That night, Dan locks the bedroom door so Phil can’t get in, not that he tries to anyway. He wakes up around six a.m. with his mind ruminating over the fight. He tosses and turns for a half an hour before deciding to get up and repair the situation. Their fights don’t last long, but it’s usually Phil who takes longer to get over them. Dan is quick to anger and quick to forgive, while Phil often needs a day to himself to cool off, but Dan is too anxious to wait.

He steps out of the bedroom, and he takes a step towards Phil’s room. On the wall to the left of him, he notices a post-it note, with  _I’M SORRY_  written in thick black letters. Dan pulls it off the wall and smiles, continuing his walk to Phil’s bedroom. Once inside, he slips himself beneath the duvet and wraps his arms around Phil’s waist. Phil hums to let Dan know he’s awake.

“I’m sorry too,” Dan whispers into Phil’s neck. 

They don’t need to say anything else. Phil knows that Dan will try harder to control his rants, and Dan knows that Phil will try harder to just appreciate that he has a boyfriend so willing to fight for him.

* * *

_#916_

“Have a good trip,” Phil says, as he wraps Dan into a close embrace. He gives him a peck on the lips, and Dan pouts at him, before turning to exit the flat. 

He is only going to be at his parent’s house for a few days, but it’s times like these that he hates that they keep their relationship hidden. Dan wants to bring Phil with him to his parents without there being questions. He wants to show Phil off and talk about all the amazing things he does, and he does that still without Phil there, but it’s not the same. He wants to do the cheesy film trope of sneaking into the guest bedroom that Dan’s parents assign to Phil so they can sleep together and sneaking out the next morning before anyone is awake. He wants to have Phil’s hand to squeeze underneath the table when his family inevitably makes a comment about his YouTube “hobby”, which they still don’t understand and refuse to acknowledge as his career.

Dan sighs as he swings his bag onto the train seat. He sits down, hearing an almost inaudible crinkle in his back pocket as he does. Reaching into his pocket, he discovers a folded post-it that Phil must have sneaked into it when they hugged before he left.

_I love you. Wish I could be there._

* * *

  _#1000_

Dan checks the date and knows it’s the day for Phil’s last post-it. He’s surprised that Phil has managed to keep up with the post-it notes for an entire year. Sure, placing a few post-its around the house every day is easy to remember for a month or two, but Phil had not let up, and Dan is impressed. He only wonders now what Phil has in store for his last one. 

The day is quiet, and Phil is absent for most of it, locked inside the office with a video he says he has to edit, although Dan doesn’t remember Phil filming anything recently. He pays it little mind, focusing more on the hilarious idea that somehow Phil will forget to place the last post-it. Whatever Phil is doing must be frustrating though, as Dan can hear him muttering to himself.

It is right after sunset when Phil calls to him. “Dan, will you come here for a minute?” 

Dan slides his laptop off his lap and forces himself out of his sofa crease to meet Phil in the office. The door is cracked open, and Dan notices that the lights are off, although there is an orange glow flowing from the room. Pushing the door forward, Dan steps inside, but there is no Phil. The walls are lined with fairy lights and tiny candles are placed wherever there is space.

“Phil?” Dan yells, confused.

Dan takes another step into the room and glances around him, his eyes falling on the post-it sticking to the computer screen. He walks closer to it, bending down to peer closely at the note, which is hard to read in the dim lighting.

_I told you I’d do it. Now I just have one request for you. Turn around._

He spins, nearly toppling over Phil who is down on one knee. “What the fuck, why are you…” Dan stops, noticing the small black box in Phil’s hand. 

“Remember you said you’d do whatever I asked if I managed to use up all the post-its?” Phil asks. He is smiling, though his voice is shaky.

Dan reaches up to cover his mouth with both hands, only nodding in response to Phil’s question.

Phil pops open the box, revealing a black tungsten ring. “Will you marry me?” There is silence for less than a second, but Phil is already muttering, “You don’t  _actually_ have to agree even though we made the bet…”

“Of course I will you spoon!” Dan shouts.

Phil slips the ring onto Dan’s left ring finger. Once he stands up, and Dan throws his arms around Phil’s neck, kissing every inch of his face and neck.  “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

A month later, they announce they’re buying a house together. They don’t say anything else, but everyone notices the matching rings on their fingers.


End file.
